


Minty Drabbles

by hhwgv



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles starring Monty Green and Nathan Miller that were originally posted to my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minty Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Minty (or anything from the 100), so please be kind!

Monty had been in this position many times before -- in love with someone, but afraid to say anything about it. If he’d learned anything about himself, it was that he developed crushes easily and fell _hard_. The longest-lasting crush that he’d had was on Jasper, but he wasn’t about to risk his relationship with his best friend over something that would eventually fade. Since they’d been on the ground, he’d had a few crushes: Bellamy, Raven, Clarke, and most recently (and the most unexpected) Miller.

 

But something was different this time. Monty couldn’t quite put his finger on exactly what it was -- he’d fallen just as hard, but it felt less fleeting than the others. He wasn’t sure if it was true, but he kind of hoped that was the case.

 

Monty felt butterflies in his stomach when Miller was around, and he was nervous in a way he hadn’t been around anyone else. He couldn’t speak -- or breathe -- and he could tell that he was a lot worse at hiding it. He found himself staring at Miller and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop. His cheeks flushed bright red when Miller caught him (which was a lot) and he stumbled over his words when he tried to speak.

 

“Are you okay?” Miller asked one night. They were the only two in the dorm and, although Monty enjoyed being around Miller, he was a lot less nervous when other people were around.

 

“Y...Yeah, I’m fine,” Monty stuttered, keeping his eyes fixed on the book in front of him.

 

“Are you sure? Because you’ve been acting kinda weird lately...” Miller replied.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, you’ve been really quiet and you don’t even make eye contact with me anymore. And it seems like you’re avoiding me,” Miller elaborated. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Monty sighed inwardly. He needed to do it. For the first time, he needed to tell someone how he felt. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” he said gently. He put down his book and turned to face the other boy. “I _have_ been avoiding you, but it’s because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Uncomfortable how?” Miller asked, looking confused.

 

“I... I have a huge crush on you,” Monty blurted out, looking down at his hands. “Whenever I’m with you, I have to use all of my willpower to keep from kissing you, or touching you... I’m... I’m sorry,” he got up and started walking away, but Miller grabbed his wrist.

 

“That doesn’t make me uncomfortable at all...” Miller told him quietly. “I’m relieved, actually.” He laughed softly at the look of surprise on Monty’s face. “I’ve been trying to get you alone because I wanted to tell you the same thing, but you’ve been so weird lately I thought you hated me.”

 

“I-” Monty was interrupted by Miller’s lips against his. “Miller, wh-”

 

“Nathan,” he said, a smile on his face. “Call me Nathan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! If there's anything you'd like to see/prompts, leave a comment or send me an ask on my [tumblr](cutiepiekevin.tumblr.com).


End file.
